


TERZO GRADO

by Garutmat, Mielereiko



Series: Swearer Ren [7]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Inappropriate Humor, Multi, Sexual Humor
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garutmat/pseuds/Garutmat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mielereiko/pseuds/Mielereiko
Summary: A quanto pare non c'è un limite all'essere babbei





	TERZO GRADO

ll Ren si guarda intorno, interdetto.

Non sa che fare, forse l'unica soluzione è parlarne con Hux, il suo unico vero amico.

"Comandante, sono impegnatissimo: deve per forza scocciarmi adesso!??!", sibila. Lo tratta sempre di merda ma solo per non dare agli uomini l'impressione di essere troppo in confidenza con lui, si dice compiaciuto tra sè e sè.

"Assolutamente: sono di fronte a un dilemma. Sai la prigioniera che dovevo interrogare?", chiede.

Hux alza la testa. "Quale prigioniera? Quella pazza della settimana scorsa che diceva di avere informazioni vitali per la Resistenza e che le avrebbe rivelate solo a lei?!?".

"Sì, sì......è una settimana che sondo la sua mente...ma veramente non riesco a venirne a capo", scuote la testa, disperato.

Hux si siede lentamente, cominciando a temere la piega della conversazione. Dov'è il dannato blaster? "Ebbene, quali segreti è riuscito a carpire?"

"Beh, ecco. Non capisco, la sua mente è piena di cose assurde! E poi dice frasi senza senso".

"Del tipo?"

"Eh, ieri mi ha sfidato a fare l'alfabeto con la lingua".

"CHE COSA!?!?", Hux si alza di scatto.

"Sì, sì! questi ribelli sono sempre più sfrontati! Cos'è?? Insinua forse che non sappia scrivere?!?! Ho un diploma da ragioniere, io!!"

"Ma...Ren, mi sta prendendo in giro????"

"NO! Ti giuro! L'ho preso alle serali".

"NON PARLO DEL DIPLOMA, DIAMINE!!", scatta.

"Ah, ok. Eh sì, lo dice sempre. E poi non fa altro che ripetere di darle il mio spadone, dammelo e mettimelo qua, e mettimelo di là...dice che conosce un posto dove farlo sparire....con il culo che mi sono fatto a costruirlo ti pare che lo do a lei?!?!?!? Comunque...che posto potrebbe essere secondo te?"

Hux si mette una mano sugli occhi, pallido.

"Poi, quando cerco di sondare i suoi pensieri, vedo solo zucchine".

"ZUCCHINE!?!?"

"Sì. E cetrioli".

"BASTA!!", urla il Generale. "Se questo è uno scherzo...", punta l'indice verso il Cavaliere. "BEH...non mi sto divertendo affatto!".

"Scherzo? Che dici, sono serissimo; sul lavoro non scherzo mai. Sai, comincio a sospettare che NON sia una spia", si mette le mani sui fianchi, con aria pensierosa.

"AH, che intuito", sussurra sarcastico Hux, massaggiandosi le tempie e lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia.

"Che sia una fruttivendola? Pensa troppo agli ortaggi secondo me".

"Comandante, vede, io mi sto sforzando di non condannarla a morte. MA LEI SI DROGA?!!??!"

"Io? Ma va, sono anche astemio. Comunque non sottovalutarla, ha l'aria di sapere molte cose. Per esempio dice che tu hai un pitone".

Il Generale spalanca gli occhi. "...COME?!?"

"Si, dice che hai un pitone e anche bello grosso, e dice che vuole pure mangiarlo, mah. Hux, cazzo, non mi dirai che hai anche un animale domestico! Dove lo tieni?", si guarda intorno, con aria curiosa. "E in ogni caso questi della Resistenza sono proprio dei pezzenti, ma si può...pure senza le mutande stanno".

"REN! Ren, mi ascolti. Questa tipa si fa catturare due volte al mese e con questo trucchetto da quattro soldi non fa altro che cercare di...ehm... IRRETIRLA. Ma come fa a non accorgersene?!?"

"EH? Ma che dici? Non è mica sempre la stessa".

"MMMM.....ma come?!?!? CERTO che è la stessa! Ma santo cielo si levi quell'elmo di MERDA ogni tanto così magari c'è la speranza che riesca almeno a vedere con chi sta parlando!!", Hux è paonazzo. "Qui stiamo perdendo tempo a interrogare una ninfomane...Non ci posso credere!".

"Esagerato, macchè ninfomane! Le dita le ha tutte. Magari ha solo fame...l'avranno tenuta solo a zucchine e cetrioli quei poveracci della Resistenza. E' una settimana che sbava dietro al pitone che tieni nascosto".

Hux china la testa sul tavolo, singhiozzando.

"...e dai, daglielo, non farla così difficile. Ti prendo un bel ragno da compagnia se ti senti solo".


End file.
